The Nordic 5 Want Your Letters, Too!
by jimmynovakuumcleaner
Summary: Denmark has decided that he wants people's letters too, and he's dragged the rest of the Nordics into taking part! Denny & Fin are the 2 main characters cos they're the only ones who want to do this... :D UNLIKELY TO BE UPDATED EVER AGAIN SORRY
1. Chapter 1

_**The Nordic 5 Want Your Letters, Too!**_

Denmark & Finland sat at the computer the Nordics shared, the former giggling and typing furiously, and the latter pointing out mistakes. Looking at the unlikely pair over the top of his book, Norway sighed.

"Denmark, what are you and Finland doing?"

"Oh, Norge! I just had a fantastic idea!"

"...What is it...?"

"We're all going to receive letters from people!" Finland cheered, happily as usual.

"...Why would we do that?"

"Because it's fun, of course!" Denmark smirked, "and we're all going to take part in this, even you, Sweden and Ice!"

"M'kay," Sweden nodded.

"...That's fine..." Iceland sighed, like his brother.


	2. KuriTheFangirlOfKish, 1

A loud 'ping' noise came from the computer.

"Hey, Finny! We got our first letter already!"

"It's not for you, Den! It's for me and Su-san!"

"...Hm?" Sweden sat down at the computer, reading the letter with his wife:

_Dear Sweden, _ _You still think of Finland as your wife, right? When did you first feel_ _attracted to him?_ _Also,_ _Dear Finland,_ _When is the wedding, and can I come? :D_

_From __Kuri-The-Fangirl-Of-Kish_

**_Dear __Kuri-The-Fangirl-Of-Kish_**

**_Sweden: Finl'nd w'll... 'lw'ys be m' wife... 'Nd I've 'lw'ys l'v'd 'im..._**

**_Finland: I'm not your wife! I'M A BOY! And WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED! (But if we ever did, you can come!)_**

**_Love Finland & Sweden_**

"Sweden, did you... did you mean what you said?" Finland asked the blonde haired country, nervous.

"...'f c'rse" Sweden replied, bending down to kiss Finland. The other 3 watched in amusement.

"...What was in that letter?" Denmark asked, confused. Shrugging, Iceland fed his puffin while Norway curled up on the sofa with his book.

* * *

><p><strong>1st letter done! Lol, SuFin is already in here and it's only the first letter! Is anyone going to make DenNor happen?<strong>

**Norway: ...Please don't...**

**Denmark: Oh, come on! I know you love me really, Norge!**

**Norway...**


	3. ShunKazamisGirl 1

"Hey, look! We got another letter!" Denmark cheered, clicking 'read':

_Dear Sweden and Finland,_

_Who do you find totally annoying in all of the Nordics?_

_From ShunKazamis-Girl_

"Su-san, it's for us again!" The smallest of the Nordics dragged his taller friend back to the computer to type out a reply.

"_Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,_

_Finland: I think I'd go for… Denmark!_

_Sweden: I 'gree w'th Finl'nd._

_From Finland & Sweden_

Just before Finland had a chance to click 'send', Denmark looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not annoying!" the peachy-haired Nordic shouted in indignation, "You're all just too boring!" Norway raised an eyebrow, looking up from his book.

"You think we're boring?"

"I- er… No! Of course not, Norge!"

"Good," Norway smirked, getting back to his book


	4. Ireland 1

A loud noise alerted the Nordics to their next letter. However, it wasn't the normal beep…

"S-Su-san… Why is the letter… screaming?" Finland asked shakily, dragging Sweden to the computer.

"D'n't kn'w," he replied, calm as ever, "b't th's l'tter 's f'r all 'f us."

"Norge, Ice, get over here now!" Denmark demanded, as the letter continued screaming.

"Fine…" Norway sighed, putting his book down to join the rest of them.

"I wonder who it's from…?" Iceland wondered aloud. Everyone braced themselves as Demark clicked the mysterious letter:

_Dai Dhuit Vikings,_

_It's me Ireland, well the republic. But anyway how's been the years since you killed my mother the Irish Celtic? I swear on her grave that I will avenge her for what you did. One day you Vikings I will see your necks snapped. Denmark you're first. And don't think I'm weak you try living with the British bastard for over 700 years with his bad cooking and treatment. I wouldn't be strong if I didn't survive especially now that I'm one of the strongest nations in_

_Europe. I will personally take all of you one by one and the last words you will hear are, "My name is Maureen McNeil you killed my mother, prepare to die."_

_Waiting to kill you,_

_Maureen McNeil *Republic of Ireland*_

The 5 Nordics nations just stared at the letter, gaping in shock.

"We're going to die, Norge!" Denmark shouted dramatically, throwing himself at Norway.

"G-get off me, you idiot!" the aforementioned country exclaimed, trying to push him off and failing.

"Su-san… we'll be okay, won't we?"

"I'll prot'ct you. D'n't w'rry"

"Denmark… You have a huge axe. Sweden, you can scare people just by looking at them. And Norway, you can summon magical creatures. How can we lose with you three?" Iceland reminded them all, sighing.

"Oh yeah, I forget about my axe!" Denmark said, as the Norwegian boy he was hugging for dear life face palmed.

"I'm n't th't sc'ry… 'm I…?"

"Ice… call me onii-chan"

"No."

"Onii-chan."

"Go away."

"Onii-chan."

"I won't."

"Onii-chan."

"Not listening."

…

Norge: The author would like to say that she is an idiot and doesn't know where the reference is from. I don't know why she made me do it, though…


	5. Awesomely Prussian 1

"Denmark, the letter won't hurt you. You can get off me now." Norway glared at the bigger Nordic, who was still sitting on him.

"But Norge, you're really comfortable~!" Denmark teased, laughing as the smaller boy as he turned an increasingly deeper shade of red.

"D-Denmark! Get off! Now!" exclaimed Norway.

"Oh, you're no fun…" Denmark sighed as he sat back down near the computer. Almost as soon as he sat down, a 'ping!' came from the computer.

"Yay, another letter!" Finland cheered, moving the cursor onto the unopened message, "I hope it's not as scary as last time… I was too scared to even reply to that!"

_Heya, people of the north that hardly anyone I know bothers to remember! _

_So how's everyone doing?_

_Now, here are my questions~_

_Finland- Hi, Fin! So how's Hanatamago doing? Oh, and can I come to your and Sweden's wedding too? =3_

_Sweden- Lol, my friends say that I'm emotionless, just like you! Well, I don't see anything wrong with that, but it's fun to not show emotion~ As for my question, when are you planning on killing Denmark? Cause I'll join ya if you do..._

_Denmark- No offence, but you're my least favourite Nordic. o3o Anyways, this is more of a threat than a question, but still. STAY AWAY FROM NORGE OR ELSE, DA. :[_

_Iceland- Happy late-late birthday! (who cares if I'm 10 days late, better late than never, right?) So yep, you're my favourite Nordic! My question for you is, why does Mr. Puffin sound like an Italian mobster? And how did he learn how to talk?_

_Norway- Again, not a question but still, SUPPORT THE NORWAYxICELAND_

_INCEST~~~~! _

_~Awesomely Prussian_

"Wow, this is a long letter…" Iceland said, coming up from behind, "and there's a message for all of us…"

"Wow, every wants to ask us questions, Su-san!"

"Hm."

_**Dear Awesomely Prussian,**_

_**Finland: Hi! Hanatamago's doing fine, me and Su-san play with her every day! …I guess… But that's not going to happen!**_

_**Sweden: …I'm gl'd you 'nderst'nd. 'Nd I w'dn't k'll D'nm'rk… It'd be w'rd w'th'out h'm b'ing 'nnoy'ng…**_

_**Denmark: How can I be your least favourite? I'm sure you'd like me more if you got to know me better… And NO! I'LL NEVER LEAVE NORGE! I'LL STALK HIM EVERYWHERE WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!**_

_**Iceland: …Ah, thank you. I don't mind if it was ten days late, don't worry about it! And I'm your favourite Nordic? I'm honoured…**_

_**Now that you mention it, Mr Puffin **_**does **_**sound like an Italian mobster… Well, I did let the Italy brothers look after him once… Maybe he picked it up from South Italy? When I found Mr Puffin, he could already say some words. I think he learned to say more words by listening to the 5 of us…**_

_**Norway: NOOOOO! Why would I want to go out with my brother?**_

After clicking send, Denmark noticed that Norway was looking particularly annoyed.

"Norge? Are you okay?"

"… I'm fine. It's just…"

"What is it, Norge?" Finland asked, also interested in hearing. Norway banged his head onto the table before mumbling a reply.

" That's just… wrong…Why do people think me and my brother make a good couple…?"


	6. A Fan Of The Nordics 1

"Hey, Norge! This letter's for you! Stop banging your head on the table and read it!" Denmark said to him, poking the blonde's head.

"…Fine…" he grumbled, and clicked on the letter:

_Dear Norway,_

_You're awesome, you know that? But... I can't help but feel that you're also a little bit scary, too. Like that time you we're standing behind Iceland and telling him to call you "onii-chan", you were giving off an aura that was really similar to the one emanating from Busby's Chair when Russia sat in it. (Before it exploded)_

_Just saying!_

_Love, a fan of the Nordics_

_P.S. About Finland and Su-sans wedding: I think Finland should totally wear a wedding gown! Come on Tino, don't deny that you have the legs for it, because you do. I think Su-san would agree~ ^_^_

"Haha! She thinks Norge is awesome!" Denmark laughed, reading over Norway's shoulder.

"Be quiet. You're annoying."

_**Dear A Fan Of The Nordics,**_

_**You think I'm awesome? …Thanks… Am I really that scary, though? Comparing me to Russia like that…**_

_**I don't think Finland want**__**s to marry Su-san, he's still a bit scared of him… But seeing him in a wedding dress would be interesting. I'll mention it to him.**_

_**Love, Norway**_

_**P.S If they do get married, I'll take a picture of Finland in his dress.**_

"Finland, the author of this letter wants to suggest something for your wedding. I'm sure you'll like it too, Su-san…" Norway said, turning around. He seemed to be hiding a smirk, Denmark noted.

"Hm?" the two countries looked over in confusion.

"A Fan Of The Nordics thinks that you should were a wedding gown when you get married, Finland. She also said not to deny that you have the legs for it… "

"I- What? But I said I don't want to marry Su-san!" Finland exclaimed loudly, causing Iceland to jump slightly.

"So, Su-san! Do you think Finny would look pretty in a dress?" Denmark grinned mischievously at Sweden, who seemed to be blushing slightly.

"A dr'ss... F'nl'nd w'ld l'k pr'tty 'n a dr'ss..."

"Su-san, I'm not going to marry you, and I'm not wearing a dress!" Finland shouted forcefully, surprising everyone.

"You… d'n't w'nt t' m'rry me…?" Sweden mumbled, looking slightly hurt, "D'n't you l'ke me…?" Finland realised what he had said, and threw his arms around the taller country.

"No, that's not it! I just think we're fine the way we are!" He shouted into Sweden's chest.

"M'kay..." Sweden mumbled, stroking Finland's hair.

"Maybe they_ should_ get married! Su-san's all over Finny anyway!" Denmark smirked. He was rewarded with one of Sweden's signature glares.

"Eeep! Norge, help!" the peachy-haired country squealed, throwing himself at Norway again.

"Get off me! You're too heavy!" Norway exclaimed, trying in vain to push Denmark off.

"Nope~!"

"Urgh… You're so annoying…"

As he watched the pairs hugging and arguing in front of him, Iceland sighed.

"I guess I'll always be alone, Mr Puffin…"

"How can you say you're alone when you have me!"

"… I know, but that's not what I meant. When I said 'alone', I meant… Oh, it doesn't matter..."


	7. OneGirlStudio 1

"Oh, another letter…" Iceland sat down at the computer to examine the letter. "There's nothing for me, though. Finland, stop hugging Su-san and read this letter."

"Okay!" Finland, said, sitting down in the seat Iceland had just vacated, "Norge, can you read from over there? There's something for you too!" the shortest of the Nordics looked over at his friend, who Denmark was still sitting on, arms around his neck. A slight blush was apparent on the Norwegian boy's cheeks.

"…Just. Denmark, move your head!"

"Don't wanna~!" Denmark answered cheerfully, nuzzling against the smaller blonde.

"Urgh…"

_Dear Sweden and Finland, _

_When is your wedding? ... And is Sealand your adopted son?_

_Dear Denmark and Norway,_

_... I ship you. You are my OPT~ 3 ... Next to SuFin. (*whispers to Denmark* Ask him out on a date or die. Your call. *smiles*)_

_Dear Norway,_

_Can I hug you~?_

_From _OneGirlStudio

_**Dear OneGirlStudio,**_

_**Finland: …I give up. We're getting married in 2 weeks, on 11**__**th**__** July… Just stop with the marriage questions, everyone…**_

_**Sweden: … =)**_

_** I b'ght Seal'nd fr'm Ebay… S' th't does m'ke h'm m' s'n 'n a w'y…  
><strong>_

_**Denmark: See, Norge? Everyone thinks we belong together!**_

_**Norway**__**: …**_

_**Denmark: Y-you don't need to threaten me! I would've asked him out anyway! …Someday.  
><strong>_

_**Norway: …Fine. *hugs you***_

"So, Norge," Denmark looked up into Norway's deep blue eyes from his position on Norway's lap, "would you go out with me?" Norway hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine… I guess that would be okay…"

"Yay~! Denmark cheered, hugging crushing Norway in an even bigger hug.

"Stop it… I can't breathe…" Norway gasped, struggling to escape from the taller country's grip.

"Aww, you're so cute when you struggle!" Denmark teased, not letting go.

"Denmark…"

"Okay, I'll let go! But you're gonna sit on me now!" the peachy-haired country announced, pulling a protesting Norway onto his lap without giving him a say in the matter.

"Urgh…"

"Ar' y' r'lly g'ng t' m'rry me…?" Sweden asked uncertainly, blushing slightly.

"…I guess so… I've already said I would, so I will." Finland replied with a small smile.

"Y'll m'k a g'd w'fe…" Sweden reassured the smaller country, bending down to kiss his forehead.

"…I still don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult…"

* * *

><p>Norway: Hey, it's me again. The author has to go to sleep now so she'll continue tomorrow… Hopefully. Josie, why can't you get someone else to make the announcements…?<p> 


	8. Bonus Chapter 1: DenNor

_**Bonus Chapter:**_

_**Denmark and Norway's Date!**_

_Iceland: Since my brother is out on a date with Denmark right now, he made me do the announcements. The author would like to say that if something... interesting happens when we get a letter, she'll write a bonus chapter for that thing. So you can expect another bonus chapter on 11th July, too, to celebrate Finland & Su-san's wedding... You don't mind, do you?_

_Oh yeah, and she also says that as of this chapter there will be increasing amounts of yaoi..._

* * *

><p>28th June, 10:10pm<p>

"Denmark, you're late! You're the one who wanted to go on this date in the first place, so could you at least show up on time?" Norway scolded the peachy haired Nordic, who had just arrived, out of breath. Before he could stop to catch his breath, the Norwegian boy continued on his rant.

"I mean, we're going to the pub, your favourite place! I thought you'd be here before me!"

"Aww, but I had to make myself look pretty for my little Norge!" Denmark teased, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"S-stop that!" Norway protested, glaring at the taller country, who just grinned.

"I know you love it really!" Denmark continued teasing him.

"O-of course I don't, i-idiot! W-why would I?" stuttered Norway, fixing his hair back in place, "A-anyway, let's go inside now! And you'd better not get drunk, Denmark..."

* * *

><p>11:27pm<p>

Norway knew that Denmark wouldn't listen to his warning, so it came as no surprise to him when his companion got himself drunk. He himself hadn't had much to drink; the drink he was holding was the first one he'd had so far, and it was just over half empty. Watching the Dane singing Barbie Girl, swaying around drunkenly on-stage, he sighed. What was the point of this date if this person he was with was drunk and singing karaoke, instead of sitting with him? He wouldn't admit it to his face, but Norway actually enjoyed the peachy-haired country's company.

"I should just go home now, it's not as if he'll even notice that I'm gone..." the blonde sighed, finishing his drink.

Over on the stage, Denmark's song had finished, with him getting a standing ovation. Denmark gave an exaggerated bow, almost falling over in a giggling heap due to the effects of the alcohol, and left the stage, scanning the crowd for his date.

"Huh? Where's Nooooorge~?" Had the drunk Dane looked harder, he would have noticed the Norwegian boy leave the pub, with a look of disappointment on his face.

* * *

><p>11:57pm<p>

"Stupid idiot... Why didn't he pay more attention to me?" Norway mumbled to himself as he walked home. Rain was falling heavily, and the street lamps illuminated the puddles with an orange glare. Though Norway was soaked through, he didn't care.

"Nooooorge, wait for meeeeee!~" Denmark's drunken wail caused the Norwegian boy to turn around in surprise.

"Huh. You actually noticed I wasn't there." Norway said coldly as the drunken Nordic caught up to him.

"Of coooourse~! You can't escape from meeeeee that easily~!"

"You seemed to be having fun on your own, I didn't think you'd care whether I was there or not."

"Of coooourse I care~! You're my little Nooooorge~!" Denmark stopped suddenly. He seemed to be studying Norway's face closely.

"W-what are you doing?" the Norwegian boy backed away, but Denmark grabbed his arm, causing him to blush slightly. "Norge looks preeeeeety...~" Denmark murmured, giggling slightly. Before the blonde could break free, Denmark pulled Norway towards him and planted a clumsy kiss on his lips. Though he struggled a bit at first, he eventually gave in and kissed the peachy-haired country back. Norway broke the kiss, panting slightly.

"I love you Noooooorge~!"

"Denmark... you're really drunk. You should go home and rest." Norway ordered, fixing his hair back into place from when Denmark had ran his fingers through it.

"But I wanna stay with-"

"No. Go home and rest. We have letters to reply to tomorrow."

"Okaaaaay...~" Denmark sighed, pouting like a child.

"Can you go back on you own?" Norway asked, worried.

"I'm the kiiiiiiiiiing of Scandanaaaaaaaaaaaavia~! I can do aaaaaaaaaaanything~!" Denmark sang tunelessly.

"...Sure you can..." Norway sighed, "Anyway, goodnight."

"Goooooooodnight, my cute little Nooooooorge~!" Denmark giggled, giving Norway a sloppy kiss on the cheek before turning around unsteadily and heading for home.

"I wonder if he'll remember this night when he's sober..." Norway thought to himself, softly touching his cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Iceland: So, there's the first bonus chapter done... The author had fun writing this, even though it took her a while; she's been at this for 9 hours somehow.<em>

_Anyway, who wants to be at Finland's wedding? Just send in your name and Josie will try and mention you in there somewhere. Countries are more likely to get in than fans, just be aware of that._

_*sighs* This is all we had time for today, but since the author is planning ahead slightly now, we'll get though a lot more letters tomorrow._

_Góða nótt! _

_~Iceland~_


	9. A Bored Finn 1

A loud groan from the doorway alerted the Nordics to Denmark's prescence.

"Denmark, are you okay?" Finland gasped, getting up to help the Dane, who was holding onto the door frame for support.

"Oww... My head hurts sooo much..." he moaned, accepting the Finnish boy's help.

"H'ngov'r...?" Sweden mumbled in question as Denmark slumped on the sofa.

"Yeah..." Denmark sighed, resting his head in his hands, "I got so drunk I don't remember a thing about last night!" the Dane continued, smirking. Norway, who was sitting at the computer table, turned around sharply.

"You... You don't remember anything you did last night?" he asked, a glimmer of hurt in his voice.

"Well, I remember we went to the pub, but I don't remember anything after entering..." Denmark mused, genuinely confused. Just as Norway was about to answer back, the computer bleeped, showing another message. He opened it without a word, glaring at the computer screen:

_Soo, darlings, I heard you will be answering letters!_ _At first for you, Suomi, my dear fatherland! You're awesome. :3 And kalakukko_ _is good, why does everyone dislike it? ;_; And Hanatamago is definately a good_ _name (Kukkakananmuna, taivas varjele, miksei ne käsitä?)._ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND, just to be an **, YOU'RE THE BEST ICE-HOCKEY_ _PLAYER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! Together with all the Leijonat, of course. ^_^_ _Second, Islanti! You're cute. n_n You're my favourite character in Hetalia,_ _seriously. Just... I don't know. I mean, you haven't even appeared much. And_ _your language is great! I'm currently listening to one lullaby sung in_ _Icelandic. :3 It's cute, but a bit sad. ^^'_ _Third, Norja! I think you're almost as awesome as Suomi-sama, but you're a bit_ _scary to be honest. o_o All that "onii-chan"-thing. But I think Ice should_ _call you that, it'd be so cute. x3 Anyways, I wished I could see fairies too._ _Is it a gift-like thing or can you learn to do it? :D And can you see_ _England's "Flying mint bunnies" and such?_ _Tanska. Hug Norway. Seriously. Hug Norway and Iceland. Crush them with a bear_ _hug. And don't be afraid of Nor, he likes it anyway. x3 But try to keep Ice_ _from blowing up a volcano, my step-granma goes to Berlin and it wouldn't be_ _nice if she got stuck in Frankfurt's airport like my real granma and my aunt_ _did when the Eyjafjalla erupted. ^^'_ _Ruotsi. Sweet enemy. x3_ _Naaa, I like you really, just trying to irritate you (not succeeding, I_ _guess?). Don't be too annoyed if little Finland celebrates the win, the last_ _we won was... 16 years ago, if I remember correctly. I don't know, because I_ _wasn't even born then. :'D And I'm sorry that be crack jokes of your people,_ _but your people crack jokes of Norway's people and his people cracks jokes of_ _US (the awesome Finns). So I guess that's just fair._ _This was a long letter. :'3 I'm really talkative when in internet, but_ _otherwise I'm a bit shy in fact, can you believe? ^^'_ _Anyways, I-_ _OH YES. I'M GONNA LEAVE A REQUEST._ _For Ice. ;D Guess what it is?_ _Call Norway Onii-chan._ _Nah, don't stress I'm not gonna load a gun if you don't. It would just be_ _cute. :3_ _Sincerely yours_ _Veera~_

* * *

><p>Finland: Hi everyone! =D These are the translations for the words in Finnish!<p>

Kukkakananmuna, taivas varjele, miksei ne käsitä? = For heaven's sake, flower(chicken's)egg, why don't they get it?  
>Suomi = Finland<br>Islanti = Iceland  
>Norja = Norway<br>Tanska = Denmark  
>Ruotsi = Sweden<br>Leijonat = ice-hockey team.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear A Bored Finn,<strong>_

_**Finland: Thank you! =D I'm happy you think I'm awesome! And that I'm good at ice-hockey!  
>I don't get why people don't like kalakukko either! Fish and bread are yummy together! XD<br>Hanatamago **_**is **_**a good name, other people just don't get it! Isn't that right, Hanatamago?  
>Hanatamago: Woof!<strong>_

**_Iceland: You think I'm cute? Thanks... I wish I could appear more, too. And what song is it that you're listening to? I've been listening to Vísur Vatnsenda-Rósu by Ragnheiður Gröndal a lot lately, it's quite a pretty song, but the lyrics are sad..._**

_**Norway: I'm... **_**almost **_**as awesome as Finland...? That's something, I guess...  
>Why does everyone think I'm scary? Ice is my brother, of course he should call me onii-chan... Seeing magical creatures is a gift, sorry... And I can see England's friends. I wouldn't want to be around them for long though, they seem a bit weird...<strong>_

**_Denmark: Ah, I'd love to hug them both~! ...But Norge seems kinda annoyed at me at the moment. I really wish I could remember what happened! And I'll try not to make Iceland explode. ;D Say hej to your granma for me!_**

_**Sweden: ...I d'n't g't 'rritat'd e's'ly. 'Nd d'n't w'rry 'bout th' jok's.**_

_**Thanks for the letter!**_

_**Love, The Nordics**_

__Just before Norway closed the window with the letter in, he noticed one last thing in the bottom. It wasn't enough to cheer him up completely, but he felt slightly better after reading it.  
>"Ice... A Bored Finn says you have to call me onii-chan..." Norway read, an eerie orange aura beginning to envelope him.<br>"I don't want to," the silvery haired country replied defiantly, not noticing his brothers creepy aura.  
>"Call me onii-chan..."<br>"I-Ice, m-maybe you should do what he says..." Finland warned nervously. Turning to face his brother, Iceland recoiled slightly when he noticed how irritated his brother looked.  
>"F-fine... Onii-chan..." Iceland mumbled, almost inaudible.<br>"That's better," Norway smirked coldly.


	10. Ireland 2

"S-Su-san, it's Ireland again!" Finland exclaimed in fright upon hearing the blood-curdling scream that somehow always accompanied messages from Ireland.

"I'll r'd it. 'T's f'r all 'f us," Sweden mumbled, waiting until the other 3 Nordics had gathered around the computer to open it.

* * *

><p><em>Vikings,<em>

_Oh you think that something like magical creatures can harm me when they're not even there? You've been around England haven't you? Oh and Sweden isn't even scary at all I know scary since my Mother invented Halloween. And when England launched Oliver Cromwell on me. He was the one of the biggest monsters I've ever known and was responsible for the death of over half a million Irish folk. Oh and Iceland there's an easy way that these guys can lose because these were the Vikings who invaded my land and killed my mother and this is a hand to hand combat fight so no weapons. Which brings me to the question, why did you kill my mother? You and Norway still go first Denmark._

_-Ireland_

* * *

><p>"She's a creepy person..." Denmark sighed, adjusting his tie like he usually did when he was nervous.<p>

"Maybe we should reply this time? If we ignore her she probably _will_ come and try to kill us," Iceland reasoned, sitting down to type at the computer:

_**Ireland,**_

_**Denmark: You won't win against us! Especially not me, the King of Scandinavia! Ah, why **_**did ****_we kill your mother? It's been a while, I don't remember that well. She probably just got in the way of us!  
><em>**_**If you lay one hand on Norway I'll kill you slowly and painfully. Just remember that, 'k?**_

_**Finland: Do we have to fight? ...Well, I guess I can see why you're angry... But, if you harm any of my friends, me and Hanatamago won't go easy on you!**_

_**Iceland: It doesn't matter if we can't use weapons. We can beat you without them easily. You can't win against us...**_

_**Norway: ...My creatures are more solid than England's. Even America can see them.  
><strong>__**My trolls haven't been fed in centuries... I'm sure they'll enjoy snacking on you if you decide to pay us a visit~**_

_**Sweden: I'll pr'tect m' w'fe... Nd' th' r'st 'f m' fr'nds... w'th m' l'fe 'f I h've t'... I w'n't l't y' h'rt F'nl'nd.**_

_**The Nordic 5**_

* * *

><p>"There, it's sent," Iceland confirmed with a sigh of relief.<p>

"Don't worry, Norge! If she comes over here, I'll protect you!" Denmark declared with a determined smirk.

"I'm sure you will," He retorted sarcastically, glaring at the Dane.

"You got that right!" the peachy-haired country replied cheerfully, completely missing Norway's sarcasm. Suddenly, the Norwegian boy stood up and stormed out of the room.

"H-hey, Norge! Come back, we have more letters to reply to!" Denmark shouted, chasing after him. The remaining three Nordics sighed.

"Do you think this has something to do with how Denmark couldn't remember his date with Norge?" Finland wondered aloud.

"That's possible. He hasn't been acting the same around him since he came in with that hangover..."

Iceland mused. Sweden nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are, Norge!" Denmark had been looking for Norway for about 10 minutes, and had just walk into the kitchen for a snack. As luck would have it, that was where the Norwegian boy, who was leaning against the work surface and half-heartedly nibbling on a cookie, had been hiding.<p>

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, not even looking at the Dane in front of him. He took another bite of his cookie.

"I want to know why you're so annoyed with me," Denmark replied in a serious tone. Norway looked up in mild surprise; it was rare to hear the peachy-haired Nordic say something without joking around. Finishing his cookie with one last bite, Norway sighed.

"You said you didn't remember what happened on our date..."

"Yeah, I thought that might be it," Denmark admitted sheepishly, "so could you tell me what happened?"

"...Fine. After you got drunk, you started singing random Aqua songs, and I got bored so I left," the blonde explained, "You ran after me, even though it was pouring with rain and you were incredibly drunk, and then... And then... youkissedmeandsaidyoulovedme," Norway mumbled the last part, causing the Dane to frown in confusion.

"...What? I didn't get that last part." Denmark said, amused to see the Norwegian boy so flustered. Norway took a deep breath, looked up at Denmark and tried again.

"You kissed me. And then you said that you love me."

"Ah. Now I see why you're annoyed I don't remember," Denmark said, realisation hitting him like a ten-tonne lorry, "You want to know if I meant that, right?"

"...Yes..." Norway mumbled towards the floor, turning deep red with embarrassment.

"Aww, I kissed you when I was pissed? I wish I could remember!" Denmark giggled, causing the Norwegian boy to look up at him again in confusion, "Maybe we should do it again while I'm sober so I'll remember..." Denmark murmured, bending down slightly catch the smaller Nordic's lips in a passionate kiss. And Norway kissed him back, happy that he didn't have anything to worry about any more.

"Okay Hanatamago, I'll feed you now- Oh, I'm so sorry!" Finland gasped an apology upon seeing the two, and ran back the way he came.

* * *

><p>Iceland: Ah, that's good. Hopefully now that that's sorted, Josie can update quicker. Also, she'd like to hear your opinions on how she's writing the story as well as your letters sometimes too.<p> 


	11. Oslo 1

"We g't an'thr' l'tt'r," Sweden mumbled to the others as the computer bleeped again.

"Yay!" Finland cheered, "Look, Norge, it's from Oslo!"

"Ah, I haven't heard from her in a while..." Norway put a marker in his book, put it on the table next to him, and sat at the computer to read the letter:

* * *

><p><em>høy pappa Norge and the other Nordics!<em> _It's me! Oslo! Ummm... Norge's daughter? You remember me right you lot?And Please come visit soon,pappa! I really miss you!_  
><em>To Sweden: Will you and Finland ever get married? And you make such a cute couple by the way!<em> _To Finland: You've always been my favourite Nordic by the way(well next to pappa Norge of course!)!_  
><em>To Denmark: I know you love pappa Norge!It's too bloody obvious! All the capitals are talking about it but we all came to the agreement that you are no longer allowed to be anywhere near pappa Norge or you'll feel the wrath of Moscow,London and my magic!<em>  
><em>To Ice-kun(I can call you that right?): Pappa Norge said that you and him were biological brothers(whatever biological means...)so can I call you onkel(uncle in Norwegian)?<em>  
><em>To pappa Norge: Long time no see pappa!You always said that I was your daughter but who's my mamma?Is my mamma a guy?Like Italy is Sicily's mamma?Is it onkel Ice?Heh heh sorry...Hungary put perverted stuff in my head...<br>_With love

Oslo xxx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Oslo,<strong>_

_**Sweden: W'r g'tt'n' m'rri'd 'n th' 11th J'ly. Y' sh'ld c'm.**_

_**...Th'nks.**_

_**Finland: Aww, thanks Oslo! You're so sweet! Hanatamago says hi! =D**_

_**Denmark: ...No. I don't care what you do to me, but I refuse to leave Norge! Because you're right, I **_**do ****_love him!_**

_**Iceland: Yes, we're brothers... So I guess it's all right for you to call me onkel.**_

_**Norway: Hei Oslo. Have you been staying out of trouble? I hope you haven't been hanging aroung Copenhagen too much; he always gets you into trouble...  
><strong>__**Your mother? I don't know... I hope it wasn't Ice...**_

* * *

><p>"Norge, how long has it been since you went to see Oslo?" Finland asked as Norway clicked send.<p>

"Uh... 7 months?" Norway replied, unsure.

"That's so mean!" Denmark joined in, "You should go visit her soon!"

"Yeah, maybe I will."


	12. gers 1

"Everyone, we got more mail," Iceland called as another letter appeared on the screen.

"Wow, we're really busy at the moment!" Finland marvelled as Iceland opened up the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Salut petits Nordiques (et Mr. Puffin)!<em> _So how are you all?_ _I guess it is time to ask you a few questions or request certain things, non?  
><em> _Alors, Iceland, Do your elder Nordiques treat you well, or do they still baby you?_ _Norway, Cross country or downhill skiing?_  
><em>Sweden, Do you play Ice Hockey?<em>  
><em>Finland, When you are with Suède, what language do you speak, Finnish, English or Swedish?<em>  
><em>And my favourite out of you Nordiques, Denmark, Are you still married to Iceland? (I know all about the personal union of 1944 ohonhonhon) Does Norway know about this?<em>

_Clement, (gers)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear gers,<strong>_

_**Iceland: They don't baby me as much as they used to. Yes, they treat me well.**_

_**Norway: Ah... Downhill skiing. Not by much, though.**_

_**Sweden: ...S'mt'mes.**_

_**Finland: It depends who else is there! When it's all of us, I speak in English, but when it's just us we speak in Swedish!**_

_**Denmark: I'm not married to Iceland any more. I feel really bad for how it ended, though. I... **_**think****_ Norge knows about this...?_**

_**Love, The Nordics.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Norge!" Denmark called as he clicked send, "Did you know that I used to be married to Ice?"<p>

"Yes. And why would I care about that even if I didn't?" Norway retorted, arms folded.

"Aww, I thought you'd be a _bit_ jealous!" Denmark teased, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"S-stop that!" Norway slapped the Dane's hand away, blushing, "And anyway, that was in the past! You're not married anymore, are you?" Finland and Sweden watched on in amusement from the sidelines, while Iceland snacked on some liquorice.

"He's jealous!" Finland giggled. Sweden nodded, agreeing with his 'wife'.


	13. Poland 1, Lithuania 1

Two bleeps, one after the other, from the computer startled Denmark, who had fallen asleep at the computer table.

"Wow, we got two messages in one go!" Denmark cheered, gesturing for the other Nordics to join him at the computer:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nordics,<em>

_Like, OH MY GOSH, Finny, you're really marrying Sweden? (He's so scary! But I'm still totally happy for you!)_

_Like, me and Liet were going shopping at this totally fancy dress shop (Liet didn't really seem like he wanted to go, but I brought him anyway) and we saw this GORGEOUS wedding dress that would so totally look stunning on you! For real! And I was like, "Liet, we should TOTALLY buy this for Finland!" and he paid. But don't worry, it wasn't that expensive~ ...I think..._

_I will, like, bring it over to your house on the 9th. (We bought it because I heard from Italy who heard it from Hungary who heard it from Denmark that you guys were, like, totes getting married FOR REAl and I KNEW you'd love it!)_

_You'd better, like, invite me to the wedding! Because I know the date of it and I'll, like, totally crash it if you don't invite me! Liet too._

_Kisses,_ _Poland_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nordics,<em>

_I'm sorry about Poland's... strange... ideas. He's got it in his head that Finland's going to actually listen to some random fangirls and wear a dress to his wedding. (Well, then again, he already gave in on the idea of getting married...)_

_Again, I apologize in his place. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go polish Mr. Russia's water faucet..._

_-Lithuania_  
><em>P.S. HELP. ME.<em>  
><em>P.P.S. NEVER MIND. DON'T HELP ME. MR. RUSSIA WILL BE ANGERED. AND... he's... standing right behind... me...<em>  
><em>P.P.P.S. ... I love polishing his water faucet! It's so much... fun...!<em>  
><em>TT-TT<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Poland,<strong>_

_**Yep, me and Sweden are getting married! I wasn't to sure at first, but now I'm excited! XD**_

_**Huh? You bought me a dress? That's... nice of you. Since you bought it, I guess I should wear it... You didn't have to though...**_

_**Yes, you and Lithuania can come around on the 9th! And of course you can come to the wedding! Since you went to so much trouble to find me a dress, it wouldn't be nice of me to say no!**_

_**Love, Finland**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Lithuania,<strong>_

_**That's okay! It'll be weird wearing a dress, but seeing as so many people want to see me in one... And even if I say no, I'll get loads of letters demanding I wear one...**_

_**Say hi to Estonia for me! I haven't seen him in a while! Oh, and ask if he want's to come to the wedding!**_

_**Love, Finland**_

_**P.S Lithuania? Are you okay? Are you sure you don't want any help?**_

* * *

><p>With a look of worry on his face, Finland clicked send.<p>

"So, Lithuania's still being bullied by Russia... I wish I could help."

"It wouldn't be a good idea to go up against Russia..." Iceland reminded the smallest of the Nordics, "And if you got in any trouble, I wouldn't help. Russia was very nice to me when I had that cold."

"...Yeah, I'm sure Lithuania will be fine," Finland shrugged, "Oh yes, and Poland will be coming here with Lithuania on the 9th July! They bought me a wedding dress..."

* * *

><p>Norway: So, on the 9th of July only, Poland and Lithuania can answer your questions too...<p> 


	14. Caroshadow 1

"Ice, there's a letter here for both of us!" Finland called the younger Nordic over to the computer, and as he sat down, he clicked open:

* * *

><p><em>Hey guyz<em> _okay first finn. you know now everyone is gonna ask you if they can be at your wedding XD (can I?)_  
><em>Ice, any comments on people pairing you with your brother? and If your lonely I'll give you a hug ^_^<em>  
><em>byebye<em>

_Caroshadow_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Caroshadow,<strong>_

_**Finland: Yeah, I guessed everyone would ask to come... But that's fine, I'm happy to see that so many people are excited about it! Of course you can come!**_

_**Iceland: ...That's just wrong. Why would anyone do that...?**_

_**Thanks, that's nice of you... * accepts hug ***_

_**Love,**_

_**Iceland and Finland**_

* * *

><p>"Norway, did you know that people pair us up together?" Iceland asked his brother, who froze up on hearing the question.<p>

"...Yes, I did know... Someone sent me a letter about it earlier..." He said with a shudder.


	15. Suchan 1

Maniacal laughter announced the arrival of the next letter. The Nordics knew what that meant:

"FANGIRL!" They all screamed in unison. Except Sweden, who just sat on the sofa looking mildly worried. Suddenly, Iceland ran out of the room, shouting something about getting more liquorice, and Norway armed himself with a heavy book.

"Well... Let's see what this fangirl has to say..." Finland said nervously, clicking on the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Hello guys! It's me! *fangirl grin*<em>

_My name is Su-chan and I'm from Finland! Hi, mom! (Finland = my motherland = my mom)_ _I have questions for you! *still grinning* Who should I start with? Oh, yeah! Can I make dares too? Please, please, let me make dares too!_

_First, Finland! Can I come to your and pappa's wedding too? *hopeful look* (pappa is Swedish for dad, Swe is Fin's (my mom's) husband which makes him like my stepfather)_

_Sweden, (pappa~) Remember to treat mom good after you get married! :D And where will you go for the honeymoon?_

_Norge, you're my favourite. *heart* Question: Are you and Den gonna get married someday too? *innocent look* Also, how much do you love him? Remember that we know you're a bad liar and that Finland's gonna get mad at you if you throw that book at me._

_Denmark. How was your and Norge's date? I'd also like to see some DenNor there... (DenNor4ever! *fangirl flail*) Soo, can you kiss him? ;D_

_And last but certainly not the least: Icey! My second favourite! Question: Do you like someone among the nations? Like, /like/ like? *Cheshire grin* You know there's plenty of teenage nations apart from you.  
>And then, I have a dare for you: Call him "onii-chan". I'll buy you salmiakki for a month.<em>

_Thank you for answers! Kiitos, tack, takk, tak and takk fyrir!_

_-Su-chan_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Su-chan,<strong>_

_**Finland: Wow, your one of my citizens? Hi! XD  
><strong>__**I guess we could do dares... As long as they're not **_**too ****_bad!  
><em>**_**Yes, you can come to the wedding! XD**_

_**Sweden: 'll tr't F'nl'nd w'll... 'Nd w' w'r th'nk'n ab't goin' s'mwh'r s'nny f'r th' h'n'ym'n...**_

_**Norway: I'm your favourite? Thanks...  
><strong>__**NO I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY DENMARK!  
><strong>__**I-I'm not a bad liar! I can lie really well!  
><strong>__**Finland: Norge, tell the truth... And put that book down! Throwing it at the computer won't help!  
><strong>__**Norway: F-fine... I love him a lot. Happy now?**_

_**Denmark: I wish I could remember what happened on the date! But from what Norge told me, it was interesting!  
><strong>__**Aww, everyone thinks we belong together! XD I'll kiss him after we've sent this letter! ;D**_

* * *

><p>Noticing that the next part of the letter was aimed at his little brother, Norway tried to call him back.<p>

"Ice, get back here! There's a letter for you!"

Iceland appeared a few minutes later and sat down at the computer, sighing.

"I though you said you were getting more liquorice?" Denmark questioned, upon seeing the silver-haired boy come back empty-handed.

"I, uh- I ate it all before I brought it back!" Iceland decided, looking at his letter and typing out a reply before the other Nordics could interrogate him further:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iceland: Do I... like someone? Uh... P-please don't tell anyone, especially not her brother, but... I really like Liechtenstein...<br>**__**...Fine. I really hate calling him that though...**_

* * *

><p>Iceland walked up to his older brother, looking slightly irritated.<p>

"Would you like some liquorice... o-onii-chan...?" Norway gave a rare smile, and accepted a piece.

"Norge, come here!" Denmark commanded, smirking.

"What do you-" Norway didn't get to finish his sentence, as Denmark had stole a kiss from him, like he promised in his letter. The Norwegian boy wasn't really annoyed that he'd been tricked; he loved Denmark's kisses, after all.


	16. ShunKazamisGirl 2

"Yay, there's a letter for me and me only! Beat that, everyone!" Denmark cheered childishly, opening up his letter as the other Nordics sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Denmark,<em>

_I hear from my reply earlier that Finland and Sweden both find you annoying. Do you find it insulting? Oh, and another question, how long can you actually go without beer or anything alcoholic? Let me know the timing!_

_From,_ _ShunKazamis-Girl_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<strong>_

_**They find me annoying? That's so mean! How can I be annoying? I bet Norway doesn't find me annoying! XD**_

_**The longest I've ever gone without anything alcoholic would have been about ...2 days. I go drinking every night!**_

* * *

><p>"Finny, Su-san, do you really find me annoying?" Finland and Sweden looked at each other, wondering if they should tell the peachy-haired Nordic the truth.<p>

"Uh... Of course not! You're not annoying at all!" Finland lied, with Sweden nodding in agreement.

"That's good, I knew you wouldn't say that!" Denmark smirked.


	17. Norwaygasm101 1

"Iceland, there's a letter here for you!" Denmark called from the computer. Bringing a few chunks of his liquorice with him, he sat down at the computer, popped a piece of liquorice in his mouth, and read the letter:

* * *

><p><em>O ELLZ YESH I WANNA B FINNYS WEDIGGGGG! <em> _lol! I have a question for Iceland!_

_DEEEAR ICE-KUN,_

_Ok! first I would lyk to say tht i ship ScotIce, (which is Scotland and u) and i would he asked me 2 ask u if youd lyk to go out with him... and he apologizes for Ireland's scary letter. lol I luv u all!_

_Norwaygasm101_

_P.S! I AGREE WITH NORGE, INCEST IS WRONG!  
>aand, Hey n0rge? how d'ya lyk mai username? *wink* I know Denny does!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Norwaygasm101,<strong>_

_**...I'm sorry, but I don't want to go out with him... And tell him I said thanks for the apology. Ireland must be quite a handful for the rest of the United Kingdom...**_

_**Love Iceland**_

_**P.S Iceland: I'm glad someone agrees that incest is wrong, even the author supports it...**_

_**Norway: … Creepy fans...**_

* * *

><p>"Finland, there's another person here who wants to come to your wedding," Iceland told him from the computer, clicking send.<p>

"Wow, there's gonna be a lot of guests!" Finland exclaimed with happiness, "I'll have to write a list so I don't forget!" Sweden nodded in agreement.


	18. Russia 1

With the arrival of another letter, the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"Norway, this letter's for you..." Denmark gestured to the computer, shivering slightly, "but be careful, okay? I have a bad feeling about it..." Norway just shrugged it off and sat down to read his letter.

* * *

><p><em>Malen'kaya Norvegiya,<em>

_Privet, Norvegiya. ^J^ You will become one with Russia, da? All will become one with Russia so why not you too? If you don't willingly become one, I will take you over and lock you in my room so you will always be my zhena. You will like that, da? KolKolKol..._

_Lyubov'_ _Russia_

_(in Belarus's hand-writing) I hope you can save your boyfriend, Denmark, because he will DIE!_

* * *

><p>Finland: And here are the translations for the Russian in this letter!<p>

Malen'kaya Norvegiya: Little Norway  
>Privet, Norvegiya; Hello, Norway<br>da; yes  
>Lyubov'; Love<br>zhena; wife

* * *

><p>"I-it's from Russia..." Norway announced, trembling slightly.<p>

"What does he want?" asked Denmark, puzzled.

"H-he wants me t-to b-become one with him..."

"There's no way I'm gonna let that happen!" Denmark exclaimed in fury, "I'll write to that bastard to tell him to stay away from you!"

"But Denmark, what if you get hurt?" Norway worriedly asked.

"I don't care what happens to me, but there's no way he's going to get you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Russia,<strong>_

_**You'd better stay away from my Norge, y'hear? I won't let you lay a finger on him! Leave him alone, or my Viking side might just make another appearance! It still exists, it's just lying dormant, until I need it again...  
>And tell that Belarus that I will<strong>__**protect him with my **_**life**_** if I have to!**_

_**Denmark**_

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Denmark? You're glaring at that computer quite menacingly..."<p>

Iceland asked, walking over to see what happened.

"I'm fine, Ice..." the Dane reassured the younger Nordic, "I just got a bit irritated, that's all."

"I'll go and get you a beer..." Norway sighed, heading for the kitchen.


	19. Budhorse4 1

"Y' 'k, D'nm'rk...?" Sweden mumbled in question to the peachy haired Nordic, who only looked slighted less irritated because he was holding a giant glass of beer.

"I'm fine... But I swear, if that Russia or Belarus comes anywhere near Norge I'll... I'll-" "Denmark, calm down," Norway said soothingly to Denmark, lightly kissing his forehead, "I can look after myself. Don't forget that I was a Viking once, too."

"... I know..." Denmark sighed, putting his glass down. "I guess I should cheer up." A bleep from the computer interrupted them.

"Oh, another letter," Norway commented, sitting down to read it:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nordics,<em>

_I've got a few questions for for everybody, but first I just have to say that you guys are awesome! When I visited family in Sweden a few years ago, I was just awestruck by how different it is from America._ _Now for the questions:_

_To Finland: Are you really Santa? How do you visit the whole world in one day? A flight from America to Sweden alone takes hours, and you have to stop at every house._ _Also, what are the reindeer like? The closest thing to a reindeer I have ever been is when I put fake antlers on my horse._

_To Sweden: First off, can I have a hug? I just feel so excited that I'm finally meeting the country where I have my heritage. Another thing, have you ever tasted salmiakki? Do you like it? I've only had it once... Never again (no offence Finland) Can I come to your wedding?_

_To Denmark: How in the world can your hair stick up like that? Does it defy gravity or do you have you gel it? Is it true that Danes are drunks? My (very Swedish) grandmother said that in Denmark, everybody is always drunk._

_To Norway: How in the world do you put up with Denmark? Is he as annoying as everybody says he is? _

_To Iceland: Mr. Puffin is so cute! Can I pet him? Also, does it hurt when a volcano erupts? I can think that it doesn't feel very pleasant._ _Thanks sooo much for answering my questions guys!_

_Much love,_

_Budhorse4_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Budhorse4,<strong>_

_**All: Thanks! =D**_

_**Finland: Yep, I'm Santa! =D Don't tell everyone though!**_

_**That's a secret~ It's quite hard, but I manage somehow!**_

_**Reindeer are cute! I love stroking my reindeer, their fur is really soft!**_

_**Sweden: ...'K... * hugs you * S'lmiakki 's n'ce... B't n't 'vry'n l'kes 't.**_

_**Finland: I don't mind! Like Su-san said, not everyone likes it! XD**_

_**Sweden: Y'r' w'lc'm' t' c'm t' th' w'dd'ng...**_

_**Denmark: My hair is magic! Just kidding, I use a ton of hair gel.**_

_**It's true that we drink a lot, but I'm not **_**always ****_drunk!_**

_**Norway: Yeah, you're only drunk every night...**_

_**Denmark: That's right! So I'm not always drunk!**_

_**Norway: …**_

_**Norway: … I'm not sure myself sometimes. Well, it's true that he's annoying, but he can be sweet sometimes. He's even willing to fight Russia and Belarus for me, knowing how dangerous they are...**_

_**Iceland: Sure, you can pet Mr Puffin. He bites and swears at people he doesn't know though, so be careful.**_

_**It does hurt when a volcano erupts. I always get a giant headache...**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's Canada's birthday today..." Iceland remembered.<p>

"...Who?" The other 4 Nordics asked in unison.

"... Never mind..."


	20. Florida 1

"F'nl'nd, w' g't 'n'th'r l'tt'r," Sweden muttered to his wife, "'T's fr'm 'ne 'f Am'r'ca's ch'ldr'n..."

"Yay!" Finland cheered, walking over to the computer, "Every, come over here and reply!" As soon as everyone was gathered around the computer, Sweden clicked on the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nordics~!<em>

_Like Hi~! I always wanted to go up to northern Europe but I heard its real cold! I don't do well with cold... WAH!  
>I once saw a picture of you guys and I must say, Finland and Iceland you two are sooo adorables! So cuddly and cute! ^.^ And Norway and Denmark look cool and Sweden looks... uh scary but in a good way! :)<em> _And is it true that Finland and Sweden are getting married? I heard it from America who heard it from England who got it from France who over heard Hungary and Poland talkin' about it... can I come? I loove a good wedding!_

_~Florida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Florida,<strong>_

_**Denmark: It is cold, but we're used to it so it doesn't bother us!**_

_**Sweden: 'f y' c'm', p'ck s'm' w'rm cl'th's...**_

_**Iceland: You think me and Finland are adorable...?**_

_**Finland: Thank you! XD**_

_**Denmark: That's because me and Norge **_**are****_ cool!_**

_**Norway: ...Thanks.**_

_**Sweden: I'm sc'ry 'n a g'd w'y...?**_

_**Finland: Yep, we're getting married on the 11th July! You should come!**_

_**Sweden: ...He w'll b' w'rin a dr'ss...**_

_**Love, the Nordics**_

* * *

><p>"America has a lot of children..." Iceland commented as Sweden pressed send.<p>

"I know, right?" Denmark agreed, "It makes you wonder who the mother is!"


	21. Prussia 1

"Norway, have you seen Mr Puffin?" Iceland asked his brother as he looked under the sofa.

"No, and I don't think you'll find him there." he sighed, as the computer bleeped.

"Iceland, there's a letter for you!" Denmark called from the computer, looking in amusement at Iceland.

"Okay... I'll look for Mr Puffin later..." Iceland decided as he sat down to read his letter:

* * *

><p><em>Yo Ice!<em>

_Gilbird is a girl! I saw him/her getting it on with your puffin (Gilbird was on top of course) and now she's laid eggs! Really, I want nothing to do with you because you are nowhere near as awesome as me, but how are we going to do this custody thing?_

_From The Awesome Prussia_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Prussia,<strong>_

_**Wow, that's... interesting. I was just looking for Mr Puffin, so I'm glad he's safe. As for the custody, how many eggs are there? If there's an even number, we'll have half each, but if it's an odd number, you can have the one left over. I wonder what these birds are going to look like...?**_

_**Iceland**_

* * *

><p>"Well, now I know where Mr Puffin is..." Iceland said as he clicked send.<p>

"Oh? Where?" Norway asked his brother, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Prussia seems to be taking care of him... And he's now a father."


	22. Russia 2

Norway: Josie swapped the order of letters around, because of something she wanted to make happen in this chapter... This story is starting to get a bit weird. It was only supposed to be a letter fic... Are you sure you're okay with it like this?

* * *

><p>"H-hey, Su-san...?" Finland began, shivering slightly, "Why did it suddenly get cold?" Sweden replied by sweeping his 'wife' into a huge hug.<p>

"D'n't kn'w. B't I'll k'p y' w'rm."

"T-thanks, Su-san..." the Finnish boy sighed, clinging to him tighter to stay warm.

"I think this means that we have a reply from Russia," Norway said, glancing warily at the computer.

"Urgh... That Russia just doesn't know when to give up, does he?" Denmark growled, clicking on the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Denmark,<em>

_Ubedites it does. B-Belarus wrote to you? N-Nice to know... Now get away from my zhena._

_Moï dorogoï Norway,_

_Why didn't you write back? When are you going to be living at my house? We are married. I have a marriage certificate with our human names on it. ^J^. You are happy, da? KolKolKol... I hope you get along well with Lithuania, he will be your gornichnaya._

_Lyubov'_ _Russia_

* * *

><p>Finland: H-Here is the translation for the words in R-Russian... :<p>

Ubedites = Sure

Zhena = wife

Moï dorogoï = my dear

Da = yes

gornichnaya = maid

Lyubov' = Love

* * *

><p>"I... There's no way I'm gonna let that Russian bastard get you, Norway!" Denmark hissed in anger. Suddenly, the peachy haired Nordic started glowing, emanating a crimson red light.<br>"Huh? Denmark... What are you doing...?" Norway exclaimed in surprise.  
>When the light had faded, Denmark wasn't dressed in his usual outfit. Instead...<br>"Is that what Denmark looked like... as a Viking?" Finland gasped in shock upon seeing his friend in his Viking attire.  
>Ignoring the Finnish boy, Viking!Denmark sat down at the computer to reply.<br>"Russia is going to die..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, Russian bastard!<strong>_

_**I told you to stay away from Norway! Hehe... If you're not going to listen, maybe I should pay you a visit with my axe... I haven't had any fun with it for a while~**_

_**Viking!Denmark**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Russia,<strong>_

_**What are you going to do now that you caused Denmark to turn back into his Viking form? I don't remember much from those days, but he was far stronger back then~  
>I refuse to be your wife! Even though he's annoying, I love Denmark, so I won't leave him!<strong>_

_**Norway**_

* * *

><p>"Denmark..." Norway began nervously, unsure about how to continue, "why... How are you back in your Viking form?"<p>

* * *

><p>Norway: Josie has been distracted by HetaQuest and RomaHeta over the past few days, so that's why she hasn't updated. Idiot... Oh, and she needs ideas on how to get Denmark back to normal. She has no idea how that even happened in the first place. If she likes your idea, she'll mention you in the notes. Well, I will, anyway...<p> 


	23. Philippines

"F'nl'nd, th'r's a l'tt'r h'r'..." Sweden mumbled to his wife, who was absent-mindedly stroking Mr Puffin.

"Yay! Who's it from?" the Finnish boy asked in excitement as he sat down at the computer, clicking on the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Hi People of the North<em>

_,_ _I heard there's going to be a wedding! Am I invited? XDD Taiwan told me it's going to be kuya Finland and kuya Sweden,, I'm so happy for you guys! :)) Am I be invited? :3_

_-Philippines_

_p.s. - kuya Norway i need to start learning Norwegian language ;)_

_p.s.s. - kuya Iceland! at least I show some respect by calling strangers kuya or elder brother :))_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Philippines,<strong>_

_**Finland: Yep, I'm getting married on Monday! **_

_**Denmark:You should come, Finny will be wearing a dress... =D**_

_**Sweden: I'm l'k'ng f'rw'rd t' 't...**_

_**Iceland: I'll make sure Mr Puffin doesn't say anything rude...**_

_**Norway: … That'd be good... Then I could talk to you easier...**_

_**Love, The Nordics**_

* * *

><p>"Wow, there's gonna be a lot of people at this wedding, Finny!" Denmark teased, ruffling the smaller blonde's hair.<p>

"Yeah, it's going to be really busy!" Finland agreed happily, as Sweden nodded in agreement.


	24. ShunKazamisGirl 3

As Denmark, Sweden and Finland had gone out shopping for the wedding, Norway and Iceland were in the house by themselves. A bleep from the computer pierced the uncomfortable silence between the two brothers.

"I wonder who that could be...?" Norway thought aloud, gesturing for his younger brother to join him by the computer:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Norway,<em>

_Do you think that Iceland's having trouble facing the fact that he's your brother? If so, then maybe you should ask him privately of how he feels about the subject. Please let me know what's his answer (but don't mention this to the others.. yet, at least until I send Iceland a letter later)._

_From,_ _ShunKazamis-Girl_

_P.S. Oh yeah, and tell the others that.. um.. I don't know how to explain this exactly, but after I got that reply from Denmark earlier, he actually made me the wedding planner for Finland and Sweden's wedding! So in this case, I was actually invited to the wedding without any of the other guys knowing it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<strong>_

_**Norway: I guess that could work... I'll try it later.**_

_**Iceland: We'll be sure to tell them when they get back.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Norway & Iceland**_

* * *

><p>"Iceland," Norway started nervously, fidgeting slightly, "Do you refuse to call me onii-chan because you're... uncomfortable with being my brother?" the younger Nordic tried to avoid making eye contact, unsure of what to say. Then he spoke:<p>

"That could be part of it, "Iceland agreed, "but I think it's because I'm not used too it yet..."  
>"When you do get used to it..." Norway began, the eerie orange aura surrounding him again, "call me onii-chan.<p>

"We're back!" Denmark announced as they walked into the room, weighed down by shopping bags.  
>"Oh, good, I have something to tell Finland, "Norway said as the boy in question looked at him in curiosity, "It seems that Denmark forgot to mention it-" the Norwegian boy stopped to glare at the aforementioned country, "-but ShunKazamis-Girl is the wedding planner. Is that okay?"<p>

"That's fine!" Finland approved, as Sweden nodded in agreement.


	25. Kansas 1

"It looks like we've got a letter from another one of America's children..." Iceland said as he heard a bleep from the computer.

"Seriously, I want to know who their mother is!" Denmark smirked, going to sit down at the computer, "It'd be really weird if it was England!"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nordics,<em>

_Hiyaa! It's Kansas, I'm one of America's states - smack dab the middle, wahoo! :D_

_What's up with you all? I've been hiding from Russia - he's heard that we have a lot of sunflowers here and has been poking me for the last 4 hours straight, until he had to go get food, so I bolted then ^^'__Ah... _

_Ah, here's a question for Ice - Uhhmm... what exactly do you feed Mr. Puffin? I've recently adopted one - that sounds weird, sorry! But I don't know what exactly to feed him or... what to do with him. D: I'm sorry! _

_-Stephanie Jones *State of Kansas*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Kansas<strong>_

_**Norway: ...Hi.**_

_**Sweden: W'r' 'll f'n'**_

_**Finland: Eep! R-Russia's scary...**_

_**Denmark: Oh, Russia's been giving you trouble too? That bastard should just leave us all alone!**_

_**Iceland: Puffins usually eat sand eels, but mine can eat liquorice too... It's probably not a good idea though, so just stick with sand eels.**_

_**Love,**_

_**The Nordics**_

* * *

><p>"I wonder when Poland's going to be here?" Finland wondered, looking at his watch, "Him and Lithuania should be here soon..."<p> 


	26. Florida 2

"Hey, can someone like, totally open the door?" a knock on the door and the country's way of speaking alerted the Nordics to Poland's arrival.

"Oh, hi Poland! And you came to, Lithuania!" Finland greeted the two as they walked through the door.

"Finny! I like, totally brought your dress with me, so you can, like, try it on and stuff!" Poland waved the bag holding the dress in front of Finland's face to emphasize what he was saying. Sighing, Finland accepted the bag from him.

"Thanks..."

"I'm sorry about this..." Lithuania apologised, "I told him you probably wouldn't want to wear a dress, but you know what he's like..."

"Don't worry about it!" Finland smiled, "It'll only be for one day, right?"

"Come on Finny, I'll like, help you into it! And I'll like, totally do your hair too!" Poland exclaimed, dragging the Finnish boy out of the room before he had a chance to protest.

"What was that?" Lithuania asked, looking around the room in confusion as he heard a bleep.

"...Denmark's making us answer people's letters. That was the computer telling us we have another one..." Norway explained, looking bored.

"Come on, Liet! You can help us too!" Denmark called cheerily from the computer, beaconing for the oldest of the Baltics to come over.

"Will it be okay if I reply too...?" Lithuania sighed as he stood by the computer:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Nordics~!<em>

_I get it! Like I'm used to the humidity and hurricanes! ^^ Of course you guys are adorable! Having violet eyes almost instantly makes people adorable! Hehehe, like Uncle, uh, um... uh, oh yeah! Like Uncle Canada up north. I almost forgot his name again. And right after his birthday! But not that_ _Russia dude. He's creepy._

_Yessiree I will come! And he's wearing a dress? OMAIGAWD THAT'S GOING TO BE SO_ _ADORABLE! What's it look like? Who made it? Oh wait... Georgia says I shouldn't talk about clothes or shoes or shopping with guys... says they don't understand it. Sigh._

_~Florida_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Florida,<strong>_

_**Iceland: ...Why does everyone say I'm adorable?**_

_**Denmark: Because you are!**_

_**Norway: …**_

_**Denmark: But not as adorable as you, Norge!**_

_**Norway: ...That's better...**_

_**Iceland: Can you tell Canada I'm the only one of us that remembered his birthday? I'm sure he'd appreciate it...**_

_**Sweden: R'ss'a sc'r's F'nl'nd... s' I d'n't l'k h'm.**_

_**Lithuania: ...I hope Latvia and Estonia are going to be okay while I'm here...**_

_**Lithuania: I can't remember who made it (you're better off asking Poland about that), but it is a nice dress. Poland even made a few adjustments to it himself! That's all I'll say though, he wants it to be a surprise...**_

_**Love,**_

_**The Nordics and Lithuania**_

* * *

><p>"See, it was fun, right?" Denmark smirked as he clicked send.<p>

"It was, actually..." Lithuania admitted, smiling.

"They seem to be taking a while..." Iceland pointed out, "We can probably get through another few letters while they're in there."

"Y' c'n h'lp us 'f y' w'nt," Sweden mumbled.

"Oh, okay..." Lithuania said, "If it's all right with everyone."


	27. Titoes 1

"Um, everyone, there's another letter!" Lithuania called as soon as he heard the computer bleep. As soon as everyone had gathered around him, the Baltic pressed open:

* * *

><p><em>Hej! <em>

_Hope you're all doing well! I heard that Fin and Sve are going go get married! How sweet~ (Can I come too?)_

_Anyways I have a question for all of you!_ _If you had to get rid of someone (as in kick them out), who would you pick between Sweden and Norway? _

_Bye~ _

_~Titoes_

* * *

><p> <em><strong>Dear Titoes,<strong>_

_**Lithuania: Yes, they are getting married.**_

_**Sweden: Y'c'n c'm'...**_

_**Norway: Even if it's only to see Finland in a dress...**_

_**Denmark: Sweden; I'm not going to kick Norway out!**_

_**Sweden: …**_

_**Denmark: I-I'm not scared of you!**_

_**Sweden: …...**_

_**Denmark: F-fine! I couldn't choose between them then...**_

_**Iceland: Me neither. It wouldn't be the same without all of us anyway...**_

_**Love, **_ _**The Nordics and Lithuania**_

* * *

><p>"Y'd k'ck m o't...?" Sweden mumbled in question to the Dane, causing Lithuania to flinch slightly at the intensity of his gaze.<p>

"No! I wouldn't want you to leave us, and neither would Finland!" Denmark reassured him with a smile, "But I'm not going to say Norway, am I?"

"Th't's tru'..." Pausing to listen for a minute, Lithuania could hear what sounded like screams coming from the direction of Finland and Poland.

"Maybe Poland shouldn't have got a dress with a corset..." the brunette sighed.


	28. Santa's Workshop 1

"We're, like, done!" Poland shouted down the hall, parading back into the room closely followed by Finland, who looked like he was in pain.

"Aww, why aren't wearing the dress?" Denmark teased the smallest Nordic, "I want to see it!"

"I'm, like, totally not letting Finny being seen in it before the wedding!" Poland smirked at the Dane, "It's gonna be a totally awesome surprise!" Finland was about to add something, but he was interrupted by the sound of sleigh bells from the computer.

"Wow, like, what was that?" Poland asked in amazement.

"The Nordic nations are receiving letter from people around the world!" Lithuania explained to his friend, "That means they got another one. Although I've never heard it make that noise..."

"Oh, I know who it is!" Finland exclaimed. Seeming to forget his pain, he rushed over to the computer and clicked on the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Terve :D<em>

_Hi dad, this is Rovaniemi and Karjala saying hello to all of you._ _Karjala have told me that Venäjä is up to something. Apparently he have been mumbling something about bringing the Soviet Union back? Still he have talked about it for a while but I would be extra cautious if I were you._

_You don't have to worry about your reindeers. They've been good taken care of while you're not home. Even though they miss you. You should give them a visit sometime and what is this rumour going around that you are getting married? If you are congratulations and Ruotsi you better take care of him or I will personally come down to kick your butt._

_Norja: Give Denmark a hug from me since I think he's the coolest character from the Nordic 5!_

_Islanti: Give Mr Puffin a hug from me and congratulate him from me now that he's a father._

_Also Tanska I am challenging you to a drinking contest. Say time and place and it's on._

_/From Santa's workshop Rovaniemi and Karjala + Santa's reindeer_

* * *

><p>Finland: Here's the translation for the Finish used!<p>

Venäjä = Russia

Ruotsi = Sweden

Norja = Norway

Islanti = Iceland

Tanska = Denmark

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Rovaniemi &amp; Karjala (and the reindeer, too!)<strong>_

_**Lithuania: T-t-that's bad... I-I hope Latvia and E-Estonia will be okay...  
>Poland: If he tries to do that, I'll like, totally make Warsaw his capital! Like, don't worry, Liet!<br>Lithuania: Poland, b-be careful...**_

_**Finland: Hi! I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, Denmark's been keeping us busy replying to these letters... Thanks for looking after the reindeer! I was a little worried about them, but you've **__**been doing a good job! And it's true, me and Sweden are getting married!  
>Sweden: ...I'll t'k' g'd c'r' 'f h'm...<strong>_

_**Norway: F-fine... Why would you think he's the coolest...?**_

_**Iceland: You me to hug Mr Puffin? Last time I tried that he bit me and called me a bastard... But I'll try. It's really weird that he's a father now. I'm still waiting for a reply from Prussia about custody of the eggs...**_

_**Denmark: All right, a drinking contest! You won't beat me though! Hmm... Is 20**__**th**__**July at the pub near my house okay with you?**_

_**Love,**_

_**The Nordics and Lithuania & Poland**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"That was like, totally fun!" Poland giggled, "We should totally do this too, Liet!"  
>"Maybe..." Lithuania smiled at his hyperactive friend.<br>"Anyway, we're, like, going home now!" Poland said, dragging his friend towards the doorway, "So we'll, like, see you at the wedding! And Finny, like, don't worry! Your chest will, like, totally stop hurting soon! I like, think so, anyway..." The shortest of the Nordics groaned in pain as the two visitors left.

"I'm supposed to give you a hug..." Norway sighed, facing Denmark.  
>"Aww, you're so sweet!" Denmark giggled, letting the blonde hug him. The Dane stroked Norway's hair, smirking. If only Norway was like that all the time...<p>

"Mr Puffin, I haven't said this yet, but... congratulations..." Iceland said as he sat on the sofa with his puffin.  
>"It's about time, you bastard!" the puffin shouted, biting his owner's hand.<br>"Stop it..." the silver haired country ordered, but Mr Puffin just ignored him. Iceland wondered why he still looked after that puffin sometimes.


	29. Caroshadow 2

"Sweden, it's seems that there's a letter for us..." Iceland told the taller Nordic upon hearing a bleep from the computed. Sweden mumbled something indecipherable, before joining the younger Nordic at the computer:

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guys.<em> _it's me again ^_^_

_Ice, I heard one of your volcanoes is acting up again. are you okay? _

_And Sweden. I found some Swedish metal some time ago and It's awesome ^_^ just letting you know XD_ _..._

_and I'm overusing smilies again _ _byebye_

_Caroshadow_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Caroshadow,<strong>_

_**Iceland: It hurts a bit, but I'm fine. I'm used to it now, anyway...**_

_**Sweden: N'c'...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Iceland & Sweden**_

* * *

><p>"Wh't h'pp'n'd t' y'r f'ng'r...?" Sweden mumbled in question, noticing that Iceland's index finger was bandaged up.<p>

"I tried to congratulate Mr Puffin about being a father," Iceland sighed, "and he bit me." Sweden nodded in understanding.


	30. Norwaygasm 2

"Norge, Ice! There's a letter for us here!" Denmark called to the brothers from the computer.  
>"You don't have to sit by the computer all the time, you know..." Norway sighed, standing behind the Dane.<p>

"But I want to!" Denmark replied with a smirk, "and you're gonna sit on me this time!"

"Huh? Argh!" Norway exclaimed in surprise, blushing as a giggling Denmark pulled him onto his lap, while Iceland suppressed a laugh. As the peachy-haired Nordic hugged a struggling Norway, Iceland clicked on the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Thanx for answering my letter <em>

_Icey! Scottie says its fine that you rejected him, but he would like to be friends though.__And now a letter to Denmark and Norway!_

_Dear both of you,_ _Norway: If Denny has a Viking form, don't you? AND WHY WON'T YOU AND DENNY GET_ _MARRIED? Now don't lie, do you want to marry Denmark? Finland and Sweden are,_ _so why not you? (answer this honestly, or your stuffed bunny's life will be on_ _the line. Don't play dumb, you know what I mean!*maniacal fangirl laugh*_

_Denmark: HELL YEAH! DONT LET RUSSIA (or Belarus) NEAR NORGE! And how exactly_ _did you and Norway meet? And what was the happiest day of your life SO FAR?_

_With Love,_ _Norwaygasm.(Who has an account now, and will be at Finny and Su-san's wedding_ _in the 4th row back with the creepy grin on her face)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Norwaygasm,<strong>_

_**Iceland: ...That's okay. Tell Scotland that I'm fine with us being friends.**_

_**Norway: I have a Viking form, and Sweden does too. We're just better at controlling them than Denmark is...**_

_**H-how did you get that? I thought I'd lost it! … I...I'm not answering that!**_

_**Iceland: You probably should... Wasn't that bunny a present from your mother?**_

_**Norway: F-fine! But don't you **_**dare ****_tell Denmark! I would like that a lot... But why would he want to marry me...?_**

_**Denmark: I don't intend to! =D I don't really remember how we meet, we've always known each other! And as for the happiest day of my life... I **_**would ****_say my date with Norge, but I don't remember what happened... So I'll say the day after! ;D_**

_**Love,**_

_**Iceland, Norway & Denmark**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, that's interesting!" Denmark smirked as he sent the letter, "You want to marry me, Norge?" Norway stopped struggling and froze up upon hearing that.<p>

"Y-you read that?" the Norwegian boy stuttered, blushing.

"Ah, so it's true!" the Dane continued teasing the blonde on his lap, unaware of how uncomfortable he was making him feel.

"I... Uh, maybe..." Norway sighed, giving in.

"That would be nice," Denmark agreed, kissing the boy in his arms on the forehead, "But I think we're fine as we are for now..."

"Y-yeah..."


	31. North Carolina 1

"_Wow, another letter from one of America's children!" Finland exclaimed as the computer bleeped._

"_L't's answ'r 't..." Sweden mumbled, sitting down at the computer. As soon as he was joined by the other Nordic, he clicked on the letter:_

* * *

><p> <em>Dear Nordics,<em>

_Greetings! This is Madison, on of America's children? I wanted to say congratulations to Mr. Sweden and Mr. Finland about their marriage since Florida told me about it! Unfortunately I can't come even if I did ask...I have too much things to do at home so I can't leave even if I wanted to._

_Before I forget, Mr. Iceland aren't you upset at Mr. Denmark because of the Misty Hardships? Father mentioned about it once that due to taxes and harsh change to church that you were left to fend for yourself with pirates causing you grief. Before I forget, Mr. Norway can you please tell my siblings and my father that I'm not seeing things...that I did saw a mint bunny with wings? No one will listen to me!_

_Madison Kirkland-Jones_

_The State of North Carolina_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear North Carolina,<strong>_

_**Sweden: Th'nks...**_

_**Finland: That's okay! We'll tell you about it!**_

_**Iceland: I am still a bit irritated... But it was a while ago. It doesn't bother me as much now.**_

_**Denmark: Oh, sorry about that Ice!**_

_**Iceland: …**_

_**Norway: England has some strange creatures... If America writes in, I'll be sure to tell him. Are you the only one of his children who can see them?**_

_**Love,**_

_**The Nordics**_

* * *

><p>"Interesting..." Norway said as he clicked send, "I wonder how she can see them...? I hope America sends a letter, I'd like to talk to him..."<p> 


	32. London 1

Hearing a bleep from the computer, Finland sighed, setting the bag he was carrying on the floor.

"Su-san, do you think we'll have time to reply to this letter before we have to leave?" the Finnish boy asked.

"Pr'b'bly," Sweden mumbled, heading over to the computer. As soon as the other Nordics appeared, he clicked on the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Umm...how do I start letters again...I remember! Hi I'm Megan A.K.A London, the capital of England. <em>

_Finland and Sweden: Are you two really marrying? Because I heard it from New York who heard it from Tokyo who heard it from Beijing and so on...It's be so cool if you were 'cause I've never been to a wedding and just as a warning Sealand will probably invite me and all other cities and counties in England 'cause we're pretty much the only people who think he's a nation (or so he_ _thinks...)_

_Denmark: And is it true that Marmite is banned in Denmark? America told me that and apparently it is banned 'cause there's stuff in it that's illegal in Denmark. But I wouldn't blame you about banning it, that stuff tastes disgusting!_

_Norway: Just to let you know that I can see those fairy things that you and England can see but I tend to ignore them 'cause they annoy me when I try to do my homework...why won't then leave me alone?_

_Iceland: I like your country and I might come visit some time. And is it true that you have hot springs there? and one more question, why does your Puffin sound like a Italian Mafia dude? Did you let Romano look after him?_

_With love _

_Megan Vargas-Kirkland-Jones xxx_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear London,<strong>_

_**Sweden: W'r' g'tt'ng m'rr'i'd...**_

_**Finland: We should be setting off soon, really... You can come if you want! But make sure Sealand doesn't cause any trouble!**_

_**Denmark: Yep, that's true! They banned it because there's too many vitamins or something... I don't know, I don't listen to what my boss says! Vegemite, Horlicks, Ovaltine, and a few others are banned for pretty much the same reasons~ My boss sure is weird... I like Marmite, but I can live without it.**_

_**Norway: I expected you'd be able to see them... Can you summon any yourself? If you can't, try keeping the fairies away with some of England's scones. I heard they taste terrible...**_

_**Iceland: It'd be nice if more people visited... The hot springs are nice...  
><strong>__**I think I mentioned this earlier, but I did let the Italy brothers look after Mr Puffin. Somehow, he got on quite well with Romano...**_

_**Love,**_

_**The Nordics**_

* * *

><p>"There's still some letters left..." Iceland sighed as he clicked send, "But we have to go now, or we'll be late."<p> 


	33. ShunKazamisGirl 4

"This is taking _ages_..." Denmark groaned as he sat in the car with Norway and Iceland, who was absent-mindedly playing a game on his phone. Poland had come over to pick Finland up, slightly scaring the shorter blonde with his enthusiasm, and Sweden was driving with the wedding planner, Eugene (HA! I spelt it right!).

"Oh, an update..." Iceland sighed as he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, "This was supposed to arrive yesterday, though..." With Norway looking over his shoulder, Iceland quit the game and read the letter:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Iceland,<em>

_I heard that not many people visit your home very often. I'm not sure why but doesn't that make you lonely? Maybe you should invite some people over next time and make sure that your place is totally worth seeing. Anyway, I'm saying this because while I'm planning for Finland's and Sweden's wedding (yeah, I'm pretty excited, too), I'll make sure that you and the others find me at your place first thing. Just find me in a black frilly dress and a khaki jacket (since that it might be cold in the North even during the summer), fyi. ;)_

_From,_ _ShunKazamis-Girl_

_P.S. By the way, do you happen to have a private journal or something? For some reason, yours ended up at my place and I had NO IDEA how it got there. And don't worry, I didn't read it. I promise. I'll give it back to you when I arrive to prepare for the wedding (there might be also a note for you as well as a packet of licorice for you and the others to eat)._

_P.P.S. And speaking of the wedding, as the wedding planner, I'm currently experimenting with the reception ideas. It's a little hard at first of how should I do this, but I think I just came up with an idea. I'm wondering if it's best to this winter-like theme for the reception. That way, the guests_ _will experience a bit of winter even in the summer, since it might be more fitted for areas where you guys live. I hope that's okay for Finland and 's a pic that I took from my camera so that you guys can see it. Just scroll it down._

* * *

><p>"That looks good..." Iceland commented on the photo, as Norway nodded in approval.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear ShunKazamis-Girl,<strong>_

_**I do get a bit lonely... I've been thinking about inviting America over, because he has a lot of people. I'm not sure if I'll be able to put up with him though, since he can be quite annoying...**_  
><em><strong>How are you and Sweden doing now? Have you managed to get him to talk? ;D<strong>_

_**With love from Iceland**_

_**P.S Thanks for giving it back! I haven't opened it yet, I will when I've finished this letter.  
>P.P.S The picture you sent me is nice. I like the white trees...<strong>_

* * *

><p>After clicking send, Iceland put his phone in his pocket and picked up the journal next to him, causing a small sheet of paper to fall out. Picking it up carefully, he read it:<p>

_Nice to finally meet you, Iceland! Here's your notebook back! Oh, and some licorice, too. *^^* Anyway, ttyl, cutie! =3_

Picking up the bag of liquorice, he selected a piece and popped it in his mouth, before leaning against the window in an attempt to have a quick nap before arriving.

* * *

><p>Norway: And next up is the wedding chapter... Which Josie has had a lot of help from ShunKazamis-Girl on because she's to stupid to do it herself.<p>

Josie: Shut up! I'm 14, and I'm not exactly that girly! Why would I need to know about weddings?

Norway: That's true... Why would anyone marry you?

Josie: *** **strangles Norway* **YOU WERE WONDERING THE EXACT SAME THING ABOUT YOURSELF A FEW LETTERS AGO SO YOU CAN HARDLY TALK!**

Norway: …

Josie: Oops. Oh well, I'm sure he'll regain consciousness before the wedding~  
>And this is random, but I couldn't resist putting that in Ice's letter! So, who knows what I'm talking about~?<p> 


	34. Bonus Chapter 2: SuFin

Norway: Josie has been persuaded to make an appearance, although since she's making this up as she goes along, she doesn't know what yet... She'll probably be stalking someone though... Or not. There's going to be a few stalkers here... And yes, I'm looking at you, Norwaygasm and Russia...  
>Also, Josie apologises for the lack of description; she didn't want to make Finland into a Mary-Sue, and she's just lazy with the rest of it...<br>One last thing. Eugene is ShunKazamis-Girl, who has helped a lot with this chapter, and... Do I need to tell you who Josie is?

* * *

><p>"Ice, wake up! We're here!" Denmark shouted, shaking the snoozing silver-haired country awake. With a yawn, Iceland opened the car door and stepped outside, followed by the other two Nordics he was sharing a car with.<p>

"We're here..." Norway said, walking up to the church without waiting for the others.

"Norge, wait for meee!~" Denmark wailed, running after him. Sighing, Iceland followed them, straightening Mr Puffin's bow tie and receiving a bite for his efforts.

"Mr Puffin, please stop biting me..."

"I can straighten my own tie, you bastard!" the puffin exclaimed in irritation, flying after the other two.

"...I guess I'll always be alone..." the Icelandic boy sighed, trailing after the his friends.

* * *

><p>"I'm, like, almost done Finny!" Poland gleefully told the bride to be as he laced up the Finnish boy's dress, totally unaware of his gasps of pain.<p>

"Poland... That... hurts..." Finland panted, resting his palms against the wall in case he fell over.

He was still confused as to how all of this happened, but he wasn't bothered. After all, he loved Sweden, and that was all that mattered at that moment.

"There! I'm, like, totally finished!" the Pole giggled, guiding Finland over to a full-length mirror. Finland had to admit, Poland had done a good job. The dress was snow white, down to the floor and had puffy sleeves, with with the embroidery sewn in royal blue, which was the colours of his flag. Remembering that Poland mentioned he'd made a few adjustments of his own since he'd tried it on, Finland was surprised to find a chain with a iron Nordic Cross dangling down from the waist. As for his hair, Poland had just added a glittering tiara, studded with small sapphires and diamonds. The bouquet simply contained white roses, as they were they only flowers Finland wanted.

"From your smile, I'd guess that you, like, totally love it!"

"It's nice..." Finland nodded in approval, "I really like the Nordic Cross you added!"

"Oh, that was like, so easy!" Poland smirked, pleased with the compliment "Now let's go! We don't wanna, like, keep everyone waiting!"

* * *

><p>Countries from all over the world could be seen greeting each other as they sat down, after being ushered in by Eugene. Most of them stopped to marvel at the decoration first; leafless trees, sprayed white for a wintery effect, lined the walkway, and as they stopped a deep blue carpet began, leading up to the altar.<p>

On the front row, Prussia seemed to be having a lively conversation with Denmark, who was sitting next to a trembling Norway.

"I can sense the stalkers..." the blonde muttered, still shivering. He didn't need to turn around to know that Russia was staring at him covetingly, who was in turn being watched closely by a knife-wielding Belarus, or that there was a creepy fangirl grinning... creepily at him on the 4th row from the front.

Sealand was chatting to London, Stockholm and Helsinki in a corner, persuading them to see him a nation. Not surprisingly, they weren't convinced, and laughed at the boy's efforts.

Iceland had managed to get a seat next to Liechtenstein, and the two were laughing whilst talking about how weird their older brothers were. Thankfully, Switzerland was out of earshot; he was shouting at a very scared-looking Italy, telling him to stop running through his lawn half-naked in the middle of the night. Even though Liechtenstein had persuaded her brother that he didn't need to bring a gun with him, it was still a scary sight for the weak Italian.

"Josephine, I want you to sit with Romano to make sure he doesn't start any loud arguments, okay? Spain isn't very good at controlling him..." England ordered one of his daughters, a teenage girl with glasses and long blue hair in two bunches.

"Fine, but stop calling me Josephine! I prefer to be called Josie..." the girl sighed, looking irritated, but she sat next to the grumpy Italian anyway.

"So, Romano..." she began, bracing herself in anticipation of the barrage of insults that she knew would come out, "did Iceland invite you here? I heard you looked after his puffin once..."

"I did. I guess we're sort of friends." Romano replied... smiling? Surprised at the friendliness and lack of swearing, Josie suddenly remembered hearing from Italy Veneziano that his brother was a totally different person around girls. Maybe she wouldn't have too much of a problem after all.

* * *

><p>As soon as Austria could be heard playing 'Here Comes The Bride' on the organ, the room went silent, turning around in expectancy. Gasps could be heard as Poland lead Finland down the isle, along with whispers of "Wedding dresses originated in Korea, da ze~!" and "That's the kind of dress I want to wear when we get married, big brother..." As Finland walked past her, Hungary sneakily took some pictures to send to her fellow yaoi lover, Japan, who had been unable to make it. Finally making it up to the altar were Sweden was waiting, Finland stopped. Smiling, Finland took Sweden's hand and stood next to him.<p>

After listening to the priest for a while, everyone, including the couple on the altar, were getting bored, so they were thankful when the time finally came for the to say their vows. Taking a breath, Sweden carefully said his vows, without mumbling for once:

"I, Sweden, take you, Finland, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life. I, Sweden, take you, Finland, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

After he's finished, it was Finland's turn:

"I, Finland, take you, Sweden, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life. I, Finland, take you, Sweden, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

_Hungary's camera could be heard snapping away, until Austria, who had sat down next to her while he wasn't needed at the piano, told her to be quiet. _

_Disappointed, she put her camera away._ After a few more words from the priest that no one really listened to, Sealand appeared by his adoptive parents' side with the rings. Taking one of the golden bands, Sweden placed it on the shorter blonde's finger, saying:

"I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you."

"_Aww, this is really cute..." murmured Liechtenstein to Iceland, "I hope I get a nice wedding, too..." the silver-haired country blushed in response._

" I give this ring as my gift to you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you." Finland said, putting the other ring on Sweden's finger.

"You have declared your consent before the Church," the priest began, "May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. That God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

"N'w y'r' m' w'fe..." Sweden said, with a small smile on his face, as the room erupted into applause and cheers for the couple.

"Yep! And I'm kind of happy to be called that now..." Finland giggled, as Sweden bent down to gently kiss his wife, ignoring the excited squeals from Hungary as she whipped he camera out again. They were beyond caring.

* * *

><p>Josie: Finally, I'm done... This took about 6 hours because I was procrastinating so much~ I don't know why, but I really like Korea in this! Oh yeah, don't expect me to do a wedding for Denmark and Norway, because I don't really want to do one after writing this. I might write what happened at the party at one point, but I'm tired and I want to go to sleep now... Yeah, I don't really know much about weddings. I had a <em>lot<em> of help from ShunKazamis-Girl (Thank youuu! =3) , and I had to look at a few websites for some more stuff... I hope this doesn't suck too bad! There's a poll on my profile right now if you want to have a look! It's... sort of important. Anyway, I'm off to bed now; it's 1:30 in England (that's why I was one of England's daughters if you didn't figure it out~), and I have more school tomorrow!

So goodnight! =D


End file.
